1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture frame with table-top support element. The above fits into the category of normal practical-economical frames, or rather those frames already pre-assembled and easy to use by the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The structure of these frames is composed of a closed frame, an element or back board on which is positioned the image or photograph to be shown and lastly, at the front, a protective glass. The said above-mentioned elements are held firmly to the frame by means of a number of securing clips around the edge.
In the majority of cases such frames are hung on walls by means of one of the said clips and for which no support is necessary: some solutions have used, for reaching the objective in question, an arm extended from the back of the frame itself, more specifically from the back board to the surface on which the frame is placed, said arm normally being hinged to the said back board with the possibility of closing it flat. It is evident that such frames present inconveniences of an economical and functional point of view which prejudicate in part their use : economic in the sense that the possibility of hanging it on the wall necessarily brings about an increase in the assembly costs during production, and from a functional point of view in as much as the attachment of an arm to the back board is not the most stable and secure, the latter being thin and often made of material which is not very durable.